


The Compass That Guides Us

by Ellegrine



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Big Brother not Appearing in this Fic, Dick Grayson is Robin, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied Time Travel, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Kid Fic, Kid Jason Todd, Never Repost My Work Anywhere, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Protective Bruce Wayne, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/pseuds/Ellegrine
Summary: People were scared of Batman. But honestly, they should’ve been scared of Bruce Wayne. Because he had lost too much, and he wasnevergoing to lose anyone else.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Jason Todd
Comments: 34
Kudos: 685
Collections: Gen Batfam ABO





	The Compass That Guides Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [The Compass That Guides Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921368) by [thesoleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil)

> The title comes from the following quote by Brad Henry: “Families are the compass that guides us. They are the inspiration to reach great heights, and our comfort when we occasionally falter.”

Bruce Wayne smiled down at the pup sitting in his lap. The blue of the pup’s eyes was almost identical to his own; the pup’s curls were a perfect-match color-wise, even if Bruce’s hair had never curled a day in his life. 

It was hard to believe he had only had Jason for three weeks.

The little pup had fallen asleep in the driver’s seat of the Batmobile when Bruce was out as Batman in the Narrows. He still didn’t know how the pup had managed to get into the car; but it meant he was smart and resourceful and everything pups needed to be to grow up strong.

He had shaken the pup awake and, before he could ask why the pup was in the Batmobile — or how, for that matter — the pup had grabbed onto him and sleepily muttered, “Found you early, Dad.”

As soon as the last word left the pup’s lips, Bruce had felt a pack-bond spontaneously form between them. He was overwhelmed with the love and trust and respect that streamed down the bond — each emotion was so powerful that they were a riptide, dragging him under. He would never be able to surface. 

He had tried to stop his hands from shaking, but it hadn’t worked. Bruce had always needed to be needed, and not even Dick needed Bruce as much as the pup did.

So Bruce took the pup home to the Manor.

And newspapers all across Gotham screamed headlines about how Brucie Wayne had a new pup, the result of a torrid fling, finally come to light.

Jason Thomas Wayne.

“Dad?”

Bruce chuckled as Jason scrubbed his eyes with his tiny hands, as if he could wipe all the sleep away and stay up to finish the movie they were watching together before Bruce and Dick had to go patrol as Batman and Robin.

“Yes, pup?”

Jason huffed and puffed out his cheeks like a chipmunk at the endearment. But since he had finally stopped answering with “Not a pup!” and started blushing and cuddling closer whenever Bruce or Dick said it, nothing was going to convince them to stop. 

Dick was as ecstatic to have a “baby brother” as Bruce was to have a growing Family Pack. With the addition of Jason, the Wayne Pack was the same size that it had been when Bruce lost his parents. It took twenty years, but there were three Waynes in the Wayne Pack again.

Some nights, he would sit at the head of the Pack Nest, staring at his pups without blinking as they slept curled up against him, terrified that if he blinked for even a moment they would disappear and he would be all alone.

Jason wriggled around and nosed into Bruce’s neck, “Promise you’ll come home. You and Dickie both.”

Bruce nuzzled Jason, strengthening his scent on his littlest pup. “I’ll keep us safe. We’ll return to you, pup. Promise.”

As Jason went lax against him and began purring happily, Bruce’s eyes went wet at the emotional bombardment across their pack-bond. This tiny pup in his lap made Bruce feel invincible; and he never, ever wanted Jason to realize Bruce was only a man.

“Love you, Dad,” Jason said, mouth stretched wide in a yawn, before his eyes fluttered shut.

A tear fell down Bruce’s cheek as love hit him like a fist to the heart across their pack-bond. It hurt. It hurt in the best way. It was terrifying and agony and Bruce wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Love you, too, pup,” Bruce rasped out, his voice shaking and unsteady. But he couldn’t bring himself to care, because none of his enemies were there to use his emotions against him. With his pups, he could be himself — the Manor was safe for all of them … even him.

Jason smiled around the thumb in his mouth and fell asleep, his head on Bruce’s chest, curls shifting with every breath Bruce took.

Bruce stared at his reflection in the TV screen, cast by lamplight, and understood that he was more dangerous at that moment than he had ever been as Batman. Because if anyone dared to lay a hand on his pups, there was nowhere in the known universe that the person responsible could hide from him. 

People were scared of Batman. But honestly, they should’ve been scared of Bruce Wayne. Because he had lost too much, and he was _never_ going to lose anyone else.

Hand trembling, Bruce ran a single finger down Jason’s pup-soft cheek and said, “I’ll keep you safe, pup. I won’t lose you. You and Dick are mine forever. My pups. My pack.” 

He inhaled deeply, sending Jason’s smushed cheek sliding across his chest. The final word he spoke was the barest whisper as he fully processed what it meant. It was terrifying, and the best thing to happen to him in twenty years. 

_“Waynes.”_


End file.
